powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
On Holiday
'On Holiday '''is the 25th and final episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It is set during a reunion on campus. Wallace and Micheal are seniors and we see them receive the Red and Navy Coaster Force Powers (with Seamus regaining the CF Yellow power). Charles says he feels it's time for them to find Jeff. Cast New footage * Teddy Winslow * Peter Ishitori * Sherry Rene-Lavender Grey * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 * Violet Lux-Lola Martinez * Tait Blum-Micheal Schindler-Kensaki, Lucas/Laser footage * Marie Xephila Richard, Xaphlia/Xcelerator footage * Mel/Millennium Force * Jolie Hoang Rappaport-Rin Koruda * Wallace Hightower * Stella/Steel Force * Seamus Decker * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen * New Pledge 1 * New Pledge 2 * New Pledge 3 * New Pledge 4 * New Pledge 5 * Charles Lashing * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt-Richard * Maya LeClark-Jezella (Garuda Zord footage, voice) Stock footage * Takshiel/Excalibur * Kelson Henderson-Mean Streak (Crimson I) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green), Vida/Villian * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III), Doug/Double Loop * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal), Piper/Big Dipper * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldier) * Blitz/Thunder Road (Union Ranger) * Prism/Thunder Road (Confederate Ranger) * Chantz Simpson-Alexis/Afterburn (Jet Ranger) Villains footage * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Son of Beast) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) ** Boma Monsters: * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * Dr. Anton * General Quartzite * Buari * Necro * Wing-Bat ** Monsters: * Polly Nomial * Nathen Kress-Mega Slayer, Titan (voice) * Colin Ford-Wallaby (voice) * Addison Riekce-Strike (voice) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Scorcher (voice) * Jazz Baduwalia-Tanker (voice) * Jace Norman-Silver Bat (voice) * Kira Kosarin-L'atice (voice) Errors ''to be added Notes * The name of this episode refers to a song by Green Day, which probably refers more to European Summer break than the holidays (Thanksgiving-New Years) in the US. * Teddy and Peter would return in the next season, Literary Morphers * Fiona, Mel, and Stella are the only ARC's in this episode. Zoe Pratt would play herself and Edwin Drood in the next season * This is the first epilogue episode and might be chronologically set after Literary Morphers, as the main characters have graduated and work for Teddy when Teddy had no job (other than being a mentor-figure to the Literary Morphers) at that time * This is the first season since Hexagon to end with a Holiday special ** GSA had it's holiday special at the beginning of the series second half ** Galaxy Squad had it's holiday special at the end of its first half ** Battle Thunder didn't have one ** Coaster Force aired two more episodes after it's holiday special ** It is also the last holiday special See Also * Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai-Sentai Counterpart (as a Clip Show) from Turboranger * Final Ep.: Graduation of Youth-Sentai Counterpart (series finale) * Final Break Run! A Summer to Never Forget-Sentai Counterpart (series finale) from Himitsuranger * ''WWW Scoutranger''-a series involving some characters from Himitsuranger set in 2028, the same year it is predicted to be in the episode Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Season Finale Category:Christmas Specials